The present invention relates to a liquid crystal material and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
In recent years, technologies for applying a liquid crystal display device to a color display have been developed. In case of applying a liquid crystal display device to a color display, the display device needs to be fast in response speed and, furthermore, low in threshold voltage (Vth).
It is known that a response time is in proportion to the product of a viscosity of a liquid crystal material and a square of a cell gap, and in order to make the response time shorter it is necessary to lower the viscosity of the liquid crystal material. On the other hand, the Vth is influenced by three kinds of basic transformational distortion (splay distortion, twist distortion, and bend distortion) of a liquid crystal material. Namely, the less the coefficients of elasticity (splay elasticity (K11), twist elasticity (K22), and bend elasticity (K33)) representing relation between distortion and stress are, the lower the Vth is, and therefore the coefficients of elasticity need to be lowered.
However, it is the present situation that a liquid crystal material according to the prior art is not low enough in viscosity and elasticity to make the response speed faster and the Vth lower, and the prior art cannot make a liquid crystal material low enough in viscosity and elasticity.